Dark Seer
Ish'kafel, the Dark Seer, is a melee intelligence hero that could change the tide of battle real quick. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Fast when he needs to be, and a cunning strategist, Ish'Kafel the Dark Seer requires no edged weapons to vanquish his enemies, relying instead on the strength of his powerful mind. His talent lies in his ability to maneuver the fight to his advantage. Hailing from a place he calls 'The Land behind the wall,' Dark Seer remains an outsider here—a warrior from a realm beyond the veil of this reality. Once a great general among his people, and a valiant defender of the god-king Damathryx, Dark Seer’s army was wiped out by a much larger force in the final days of the Great Boundaries War. Facing certain defeat, he made one last desperate act: he led the enemy forces into the maze between the walls. At the last moment, just before capture, he crossed over—then sealed the walls forever in an explosive release of dark energy. When the dust settled, he saw that he had saved his people but found himself blinking at the sun of a different world, with no way to return. Now he is committed to proving his worth as a military strategist, and vows to show that he’s the greatest tactician this strange new world has ever seen. Abilities Q: Vacuum 100/130/160/190/250/500 mana || 60/50/40/30/30/30 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Dark Seer creates a vacuum over the target area that sucks in enemy units, disrupting them and dealing damage. Cast Range: 450/500/550/600/600/600 Cast Point: 0.4 Effect Radius: 400/450/500/550/650/800 (Talent 475/525/575/625/725/875) Damage: 25/50/100/200/400/800 Pull Duration: 0.3/0.4/0.5/0.6/0.7/0.8 --- W: Ion Shell 100/110/120/130/230/340 mana || 9 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: Yes Surrounds the target unit with a bristling shield that damages enemy units in an area around it. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.4 Radius: 250 Damage per Second: 30/50/70/90/190/290 (Talent 180/200/220/240/340/440) Duration: 25 --- E: Surge 50 mana || 13/12/11/10/10/10 cooldown Ability: Target Unit (Talent Target Area) || Affects: Allies || Dispellable: Yes Charges a target friendly unit with power, giving it a brief burst of maximum movement speed. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.4 Radius: 0 (Talent 400) Haste Speed: 550 Duration: 3/4.5/6/7.5/9/10.5 --- R: Wall of Replica 125/250/375/625/1250 mana || 100/100/100/95/90 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemy Heroes || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Raises a wall of warping light that slows and creates replicas of any enemy hero who crosses it. Enemy replicas serve at the Dark Seer's will. Replicas last until they are destroyed, or until the wall's duration ends. Cast Range: 500/900/1300 Cast Point: 0.4 Wall Length: 1300 Number of Walls: 1 (Talent 2) Parallel Wall Distance: 0 (Talent 600) Movement Speed Slow: 75% Illusion Damage Dealt: 70%/85%/100%/120%/240% (Aghanim's Scepter: 100%/120%/140%/180%/340%) Illusion Damage Taken: 200% Wall Duration: 45 Slow Duration: 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 Talents Strategy* -Ask Dark Seer himself if he has the strategy, he's the greatest tactician after all -Just kidding, gonna make one SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source